For Her Safety
by Prof. O Higgins
Summary: "At one time, she knew that she would still have her little girl, but she would be with the love of her life. But the war made her choose between staying and possibly being captured, or leaving to have the child that they had always dreamed of." AU
1. He's Not Dead?

**_Okay guys, I know that its been awhile since I updated anything, so I'm trying my hand at a new story to try and spark up my thought process. So, here's _For Her Safety!  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Moiré woke up in a cold sweat for the third time this week, breathing hard, unable to escape from it. Not that she really wanted to, but it was all she could do that the moment.

"Babe, you okay?" the person next to her whispered groggily, waking up because of her. She laid back down and was immediately wrapped in his embrace.

"Yes love, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."He brushed a hand down her back before kissing her gently.

"If you say so." He whispered and immediately went back to sleep, leaving her to her thoughts.

She sighed; looking at Eric Moray's sleeping form. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream, a dream she had a lot that reminded her of what she ran away from. More specifically, who she ran away from, thinking that it would help everyone involved. She slowly maneuvered herself out of his embrace and to her daughter's room. Ashleon laid there, thumb in mouth and hand in her light strawberry blonde hair. Moiré reached down into the bed, picking up the sleeping 4 1/2 year old.

At one time, she knew that she would still have her little girl, but she would be with the love of her life. But the war made her choose between staying and possibly being captured, or leaving to have the child that they had always dreamed of.

Her real name is Ginny Weasley, and the baby's name is Ashleon Malfoy.

**_Chapter 1_- How could you?**

Ginny woke up in her daughter's bed for the 3rd time this week, to someone kissing her temple and whispering the name she now went by.

"Moiré, wake up. You have to get ready for work." She nodded and got up, leaning down to wake up Ashleon. Picking her up, she walked into the kitchen and fixed her something to eat, avoiding Eric's worried stares.

"How're you holding up? What did the doctor say to do about this?" She shrugged.

"He's not sure why this happens, so I have no idea what he would even like me to try." He nodded, looking at her before kissing her forehead.

"I'll be home late, so don't wait up, okay?" She nodded and he kissed Ashleon's head before leaving.

Ginny sat, staring into space until Ashleon spoke. "Done momma." She grabbed the plates and put them in the sink before picking up her daughter and getting each of them dressed. After packing a quick lunch, she locked the house and put Ash into her car seat. She drove quickly to the local grade school, dropping Ash off into the hands of her Preschool teacher. She walked to her classroom 4 doors down and sat at the piano. Sighing, she let her thoughts roam, letting her memories flow through her just as they did most nights.

_First memory_

_Draco was looking at her, terrified as they ran. "How did they find out where we were? No one knows!" _

"_I don't bloody know okay? I don't know how much longer I can run Draco…" Her hands wrapped around her 8 month pregnant stomach, hoping with her whole heart that they would make it._

"_Just a little farther, Gin. As soon as we get to the gate I'll apparate us out of here." She nodded, both of them still running._

_Second memory_

_She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Draco…I'm pregnant…" Her eyes searched his face as he looked at her in shock before the biggest smile she had ever seen graced his face. _

"_Are you… We… Parents? Oh Gods this is the best news! I thought you were going to break up with me…" He wrapped her in his embrace, pulling her onto his lap. She began crying in sheer joy, as he began to cry. _

"_You have just made me the happiest man in all the Wizarding…no, the whole world! I love you, Ginevra Weasley." _

"Ms. Wesley? Are you okay?" said a voice that broke her out of memories. She turned to see a little girl of about 8 standing there nervously.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Ginny said, wiping her face off with her handkerchief.

"Umm… I was told to get you to go to the office. A man needs to speak with you." Ginny nodded and walked back with the girl, whose name she found out was Gwen. Entering the office, she saw the back of a man who looked strangely familiar.

"Hey Alex, who did you need me to see?" she asked the secretary, as the man turned around. They looked at each other in shock, before Bill Weasley pulled her into his arms.

As they held each other, Ginny whispered, "We can't talk about this in front of them. Follow me." They let go of each other, and she explained to the secretary that they had urgent business to speak of, and he would be with her until he left. She gave him a visitor's pass and they walked out, quickly making their way to her classroom.

Upon entering, Ginny took her wand out and soundproofed and locked the door. She turned to face her second oldest brother before hugging him again.

"I thought you died, Gin. How did you wind up in America? Why did you leave?" She looked up at him and said, "Bill, do you remember who I was dating when the war broke out?" He nodded, looking at her curiously.

"Well, remember how we both went into hiding, with Seamus as Secret Keeper?"

"Seamus? Huh, never would of thought that at all…"

"Yes, he was secret keeper. But 2 months into hiding…I…I became pregnant…" Bill's face immediately went red as he thundered, "Malfoy! And why didn't…oh bloody fuck…" He immediately calmed down as he thought of the repercussions they would have faced.

She nodded, "But when I was 8 months, Death Eaters showed up in our flat. We ran and apparated out, but I had to go to the hospital. We flooed to America, where I had the baby. But a week after I was out, I made Draco go back to England to help the Cause. I promised him I would Owl every day, but I never did. I wanted…I wanted to make sure that they never found Ashleon…or about the two of us at all…" She started to cry, sitting on her bench. "When I heard that he was murdered…"

"Gin, where did you here that he was murdered? He's been searching for you everywhere. But it looks like you haven't been using your wand, so he has yet been able to find you. But I knew that I could if I didn't try as hard and over-think it."

"Are you sure? Have you seen him, or is it just a rumor?" she said, looking at him with tears running down her face still.

"I spoke to him yesterday. I told him I'd let him know if I actually found you or not."

"Bill! You have to tell him now! Wait, Use the fireplace!" She waved her hand and a fireplace appeared.

"How did you…Is that why we couldn't find your house? It kept telling me here…" She nodded. Bill walked over and threw floo powder in, shouting "Draconius Malfoy" A few seconds later, a haggard looking Draco appeared at the fireplace.

"Bill, did you find anything?" he nodded, nudging Ginny, who stared at the love of her life in shock. She walked closer to it and into Draco's line of sight.

"Draco…?" she whispered, making him look over at her, eyes widening.

"I'm coming over there." His head disappeared, and he quickly was standing in the room, staring at Ginny in shock, before rushing to her and pulling her into his arms as he started to cry in happiness.

"Oh gods, I thought I'd never see you again…" He stepped away, looking at her.

"Where's…" "Stay here, I'll get her. She knows all about you." She quickly unlocked the door and ran down the hall while wiping my face off.

"Lil, can I have Ash for a bit. I don't know if you'll be getting her back." Ash came running up to me, hugging my legs.

"Momma sad?" she shook my head and smiled, picking her up.

"Nope, I just got the happiest news. I want you to meet someone." she carried her down the hall and into her classroom, locking the door quickly.

Ashleon looked around the room, looking at Bill, and then Draco. "Momma, who they?"

"That's your Uncle Bill, one of my older brothers, and that's Draco, your daddy." She looked at Ginny with wide eyes, before looking at Draco, arms open towards him. "Daddy." Draco ran to her and pulled her into his arms, tears in his eyes as he ran his hand through her hair. As Ginny looked on, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Eric was calling her. She answered it, walking towards her desk.

"Hey Eric, what's up? _I heard you got a visitor at school. Who is it? _My brother. He's been looking everywhere for me. He found…_You've been delusional lately. I don't think..._Why would you even say that? My news is that he found…_I don't care who he found. I'm looking in to getting you hospitalized…_Excuse me? You will do no such thing! This isn't up for discussion at all. Our stuff will be gone when you come home.." She hung up the phone and threw it on her desk, as Bill stood there, listening to the conversation.

"Who's Eric Gin? And why did he say you were…delusional?"

She shrugged, "He's kind of my boyfriend, and believes that I'm mentally unstable and crazy. He's just a muggle."

Draco cocked an eyebrow before saying, "Really? You stooped to a muggle?"

"I didn't stoop. I believed you dead for the last 5 years. I got a teaching license and I only started dating him 6 months ago. Besides, he doesn't know my actual name. I go by Moiré Wesley."

Draco walked over and said, "So, what's going to happen now? Are you going to come back to England? The War is over, has been for a couple years already." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around Draco and Ash.

"I'm going to try to. But I have to close up everything here, look for a job over there…"

"McGonagall would definitely hire you for Charms. I'll set up a meeting. And you could stay with me in my house." Ginny looked up at him in shock before Bill cut in.

"Um… How about we get Gin over to England first. How soon can you leave?" Ginny let go and pulled her planner out.

"Hm… I have at least two weeks of vacation time available. I could just call the office to let them know it goes into effect immediately." They nodded, making her dial the extension to the principal.

"Mr. Lark? Hi, it's Moire. I need to go home. I have my…well, I don't actually know how…But…Drew, I have to leave tonight. Fine, consider this my resignation and have a fucking beautiful day." She slammed the phone down, waving her wand around the room making all of her things go into a trunk against the wall. She walked over and tapped it, shrinking it then putting it her pocket before waving her hand in the air in a complicated move, making an illusion of several boxes floating in the air.

"Help me 'carry' these boxes out, would you Bill? Ash, come with me. Draco, umm…floo back and I'll floo from my apartment, okay?" he nodded dejectedly, placing Ash down.

"Do you need to grab anything from your class?" Ash shook her head, looking at Draco.

"I want go with Daddy." Ginny sighed kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"Sweetie, they don't know that he's here. Just…" Bill interrupted her saying, "I can make an illusion of her to go with us." Ginny sighed.

"Fine, okay I'll floo you when I get back." Draco nodded and Apparated out with his daughter.

Ginny put her face in her hands, sighing deeply. "I knew that something was going to happen. The dreams were pointing towards it.

"What dreams? I thought you outgrew them?" Bill asked, sitting on her desk, rubbing her shoulders.

"No, they just didn't happen as often. I was having dreams about the war and having Ashleon and running with Draco to America." Bill shrugged and quickly made a replica of Ashleon, who grabbed hold of Ginny's belt as they made their way out of the building and to her car. She drove quickly, parking in front of the apartment. She walked inside with Bill, both stopping when they saw Eric standing there, talking to a doctor.

"Eric, what's going on?" He turned to look at her, then saw Bill there, a shocked looking crossing his face before he began to talk again.

"This nice doctor here is going to take you somewhere…"

"Bull fucking shit. I'm going home. To England. This is my brother Bill, who told me that my fiancé and love of my life is alive and well. I'm not crazy, you asshole." She waved her hand at the other two men, Obliviating Eric and the doctor, before waving her hand and bringing all of her belongings to a waiting trunk. She repeated it with all of Ashley's things before knocking the two men unconscious and sending them to the room she once had.

"Come on Bill, let's go home." He nodded, shocked at her actions before they Apparated to the closest apparition point, in New York City, and then Apparating to the Burrow.

When they walked through the front door, Molly Weasley was standing there, hugging Ashleon who looked scared. Draco stood there next to them, talking animatedly to George about what was going on, Ron listening in shock.

"Mum…" Ginny whispered, making Molly turn towards her and pull her into a hug.

"My baby girl…" she cried, clutching to her as Ginny did the same. The hugged for several minutes, before Ron, George and Charlie pulled her into a group hug, while Molly waited for Arthur to walk through the door after the owl she just sent.

A few seconds later, the door burst open and Arthur ran in, pulling Ginny into his arms as he cried. "My baby girl…" She buried her face into his chest, crying as everyone looked on.

As they let go, Ginny looked up at him and wiped the tears off his cheeks. Draco pulled her back to him as he stared at everyone happily.

"We must celebrate! I'll let everyone know immediately. Oh this is a fantastic day, my Gin-bug." Molly said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Draco walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, his face buried in her hair. She stiffened before relaxing into his hold slowly as he whispered, "I'm so glad you're home, Gin. I've been searching since the war ended. Let's go home."

She nodded against his chest before leaning down to pick up Ash, waving her free hand to shrink the trunks she packed and place them in her purse. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to the flat I got for us and Ashleon as soon as the war ended. Come on, I hope you'll like it." He linked her fingers through his and into the fireplace saying, "Malfoy's Flat!"

**_Lemme know how yous enjoy it so far. Yes, I do plan on going back in time to explain everything so don't worry.  
><em>**


	2. Complete Reunion

**_Hey guys, I'm really sorry its been so long. I've been workin my ass off and I just finished all of my college stuff up within the last month for this school year. My lil bro is graduating next week, so I've been helpin him as well. It doesnt hurt that I've gotten involved in too many fantasy games, and having to make time for my bf. ugh, excuses excuses. I suck, but I'm trying really hard. I hope to have the next chapter to be longer as well._  
><strong>

**_I am not JK ZRowling, but I do own Ashleon!  
><em>**

**Chapter 2: _Complete Reunion_**

The minute she flooed, her eyes were covered by Draco's hands. "Come on, I wanna see!"

He laughed in her ear as he guided her to the center of the living room and made sure she could see everything. "I hope you like it. I wish you would've been here the whole time, but I put a lot of thought and effort into making this our home for the time being." With that, Draco removed his hands and she stared around in shock, her eyes welling with tears.

The living room was very spacious, with some exposed brick walls with the only wall not brick in the living room painted a rich blue color. The next room they went into was a kitchen that was as big as the living room, with ebony cabinets, all black appliances, and the walls a pale green. He next led her to Ashleon's room, where all white furniture with moons painted on them and lavender walls. Their bedroom was last, along with their personal bathroom. Their bedroom was a mix of them, with black and red walls with accents of green, gold, and silver. The furniture was a rich mahogany, while the bathroom was state of the art with a waterfall shower, a tub big enough for two and two sinks-one for each of them.

'Oh Draco… It's gorgeous! You decorated it perfectly!" He smiled in relief before pulling her to their bed. "I showed Ash some toys I got her so she's busy playing. We need to talk about everything." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll start. After you left, I immediately found a place to live and a job that had a daycare already built in. I worked in a school in Pennsylvania that had a daycare and then went right into preschool. The faculty loved me and my outgoing ways. About two years ago, I read that you had been killed. I lost my mind. Started seeing you everywhere, talking to "you" all of the time. I saw a therapist named Eric Moray, who I eventually started dating to show him that I wasn't crazy due to grief. I think he wanted me to be around so he could take Ash away from me. Then I started having dreams of you, that you were alive and that you were searching for me. I told Eric about them and he immediately said that I was schizophrenic and looked for ways to get a doctor to agree with him. The last doctor I went to was a Squib, so he understood that I was having my memories stirred as a way to prepare me to see you once again. But Eric… he had no belief in anything supernatural and was looking at a wary to get Ash removed from me so that he could get money from the government…" She started to cry, as Draco gathered her into his arms.

Draco began to talk, hoping his voice would soothe her. "When I got back here, I immediately threw myself into making sure that the Order knew how to counter any Dark spells and to give Harry any and all knowledge that I had about the Death Eaters and Voldemort. As the War came to a close, I got the position of Potions professor at Hogwarts and attained my Mastership. Then I got this flat for us so that we did not always have to live in Hogwarts. To cover up the Mark I was forced to get, I got a magical tattoo of a snake that slithers around my forearm. I've been searching America and Canada for the last 3 years. I have no idea why people would say I was dead. All I knew was that I had to find you and have our family reunited."

"It was in the papers. Ash was so sad when she discovered that she would never get to meet you. I'm just… I'm scared Drae. I don't know how to be sane anymore. Without you I just…lost it. I love you so much… I forgot how to live…" she clung to him even more and whispered, "I sometimes thought that Ash was a figment of my imagination… That she was there because I missed you so much…"

"Darling, she's real. A perfect combination of us and proof of our love for each other. I am so happy that I found you. You are never leaving my side again! I just hope that you have a way to show me the things I missed about Ash."

"Hmmf, of course I do. What kind of mother would I be otherwise?" Ginny crossed her arms on my chest and pouted.

"One who was constantly thinking of the love of her life and didn't think of that." He said as he kissed her softly. "Now, I think we need to get to the Burrow for dinner. I hope you're prepared for the welcoming committee."

"I don't think I'll be ready, but I'll try my hardest! I love you Drae. Thank you for never giving up like I did. I know now that it was foolhardy, but I focused on our daughter and raising her in a way that would make you proud."

"And I am. I would've never given up. I would die before giving up on the love of my life." He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood and they walked to see Ash putting the last of her things away, albeit sloppily.

"Momma, da, I put my stuffs away. I do good?" "Did good, babygirl." Draco corrected as he ruffled her hair and put her trunk at the foot of the bed and out of the way. "Let's go to gramma and poppy's, okay Ash?" She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her stuffed cat, Piewhacket. Draco then picked her up and we walked to the floo, Ginny going first, saying, "The Burrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope yous enjoyed this, next up welcoming committee and meeting with McGonagall. If you read any of my other stories, I'm hoping to update them as well. til next time!<br>**_


	3. So, when's the wedding?

**So guys, what's up? It has been I couldn't even tell you how long. But I do have a new chapter for you all! Hopefully you like it, It has taken me this whole semester to write it. I've been so busy with 2 jobs, a full course load and shit going down between my parents that I couldn't focus on such a happy story.**

**Enjoy, you guys!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, but I do own a gorgeous blue satin steampunk corset that was my bf's pressie to me.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3:**

When they arrived, the Weasleys were in total chaos, creating a "Welcome Home" party. They introduced everyone to Ash, watching her reaction to her family.

"Ashleon, this is your uncles George, Ron, Charlie, and you met Bill. Your uncle Percy is bound to show up soon, he's probably stuck at work. This is Aunt Hermione and Fleur, and your uncle Harry. " Ginny told her, pointing to each one who smiled and waved at her. "This is your aunt Raye, your uncle Charlie's wife and their little girl Molly. Victoire is your cousin, Uncle Bill's daughter. I actually don't know anyone else…."

"You remember Angelina Johnson, right? She's Fred's wife…" Draco said, trailing off as the dark-skinned woman walked over and gave Ginny a hug, both women shedding tears of remembrance over Fred, who died in the battle of Hogwarts. She then hugged Ash, while putting a hand to her stomach.

"She's 3 months along. Just found out last week actually." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Oh Ange, I'm so happy for you! Fred… he'd be freaking out…" Angelina nodded, wiping the tears off her face as George put an arm across her shoulders.

"And then there's Katie… we're not sure if George and her or dating or not anymore." Katie laughed in response, giving Ginny and Ashleon a quick hug before winking as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, that's about everyone then. Luna, Blaise, Neville and…I think her name is Natalie are coming by for dinner as well." Draco said as he pulled Ginny down to sit and get comfortable while he watched Ash play with her newfound cousins.

As everyone caught each other up on their goings on in life, a knock on the door sounded.

Bill opened it up to see Luna, Blaise, Neville and Natalie standing there. Blaise held a little boy in his arms about the age of four, while Luna looked to be about 5 months along. She ran inside and enveloped Ginny into a hug as both women cried.

"Blaise, Neville good to see you! How's Uthar?" Draco said as he hugged the two men and took Uthar into his arms.

"Hi Uncle Dwaco. Mum said I has an aunty and a new friend!" Uthar exclaimed as he hugged Draco around the neck.

"You sure do, lil man! Meet your aunt Ginny, and Ashleon is running around here…ah! Ash, come meet your…er…well my best mates son Uthar."

She ran over as he put Uthar down. He tugged on her hair and said, "Youw haiw is pink! I like pink!"

Ash stomped her foot exclaiming, "My hair is strawberry! Not pink!"

She walked away with Uthar trailing behind her as everyone started laughing.

"Well, we sure know that its Blaise's son…" Ginny whispered to Draco as he went to hug Luna, who laughed.

"Nev! Nat! It's so great to see you!" She hugged both of her fellow Gryffindoor's, before hugging Blaise as well.

"What, no hello for me Ginger?" She rolled her eyes responding with, "You knocked up my bestie! Why should I!" "You wound me, madam! And what is a bestie?" "Best friend. It's what American's say for slang." He hugged her again before pulling Luna into his arms again, Draco doing the same to Ginny.

"Hey, at least I married her before he was born." Blaise said to her, knowing it would push both of their buttons.

"Well maybe you should try being on the run while pregnant, you git! I can tell you right now I will make you see bats in 3 seconds if…" Draco wrapped his hand around her mouth, giving Blaise a pointed look.

"You know I was kidding, right? I expect an invitation to your wedding any day now that you're back!" Blaise said, pouting slightly.

"Oh hush you! She just got back. Obviously she's wracked with blibbering humdingers from America. They like those weird, tall pointy buildings…." Ginny started to giggle, causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyway, dinner's ready! Come on, let's all eat outside!" Molly's voice rang out from the kitchen.

The one thing that Ginny realized she did not miss was the rush to the table. She stood waiting with Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise and Natalie catching she heard her father say that it was safe to come in now. She did not anticipate the sudden fear of being surrounded by these people at once, forgetting that they were family. Draco noticed her unease and held her ever the tighter so she would feel safe, noticing that Blaise did the same with Luna.

"So what are all of you up to now?" Ginny asked as they all waited.

"I'm the Herbology professor, Draco teaches Potions, Harry has Defence, I teach Quidditch and Luna is the new Care of Magical Creatures this year." Neville said, his ears turning slightly red as Ginny smiled proudly at them.

"What about you, Nat?" "I work for the minister as his secretary. Kingsley is the minister now."

"That's wonderful! What about Colly?"

The faces around her turned grim, making her very sad. "What happened? Is he…?"

"No he's not dead, just… hos mind comes and goes. He got hit by some new charm that no one can figure out what to do to help him." Her hand covered her mouth as she tried not to cry over her other best friend.

"How's Seamus taking it? I know they both came out before we went into hiding."

"Well, as well as can be expected. He's constantly bringing specialists in to see if they can help at all. But he's always with him."

"We'll go and visit him tomorrow before meeting with Minerva." Ginny nodded as they walked outside to eat.

Molly had made all of her favorites that she could not find or replicate in America.

Ash seemed to be enjoying the food from her homeland, even though she'd never had it before.

The dinner went as smoothly as it normally does in the Weasley household, until Arthur put into words eloquently what everyone else had in the backs of their minds. With the exception of Ginny and Draco.

"So Draco, Ginny, When's the wedding?"

**so yeah, that's it for now. I should write some of the next chapter tomorrow after work.**


End file.
